


Homeworld Magazine Issue 2

by Moondragon8



Series: Homeworld Magazine [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, magazine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondragon8/pseuds/Moondragon8
Summary: A completely normal and nonrebellious magazine full of just regular Homeworld happenings. As long as you don't read the end notes.Our Gem on The Street issue! Featuring such questions as "What's your opinion on the Diamonds?" "How do you feel about fusion?" and "What rank do you wish you were?" Plus! A map of Homeworld!in the name of Rose Quartz





	1. Editor's Note

Welcome back to another issue of Homeworld Magazine! This one's filled with questions and answers featuring our very own Homeworld Magazine crew;

Myself, Aquamarine Facet 3AQ,

Prehnite Facet 3NF,

Jasper Facet 7XJ,

Ruby Facet 3RJ,

Peridot Facet 592, 

and Cream Pearl. 

We also hired a Lapis Lazuli (Facet 4EI) for this issue and possibly further issues as well. 

This issue's cover features Mocha Pearl. 

Signing off, 

Aquamarine 3AQ, editor in chief of Homeworld Magazine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is also me, Aquamarine, doing the end notes, for those of you who wondered.
> 
> ((OOC: Hey, would any of y'all who read my stuff (thank yoooou) take a second and vote on which story you'd be more interested in?  
> -A realistic fiction story that's mostly fluff and sarcasm with Lapamedot and Bispearl in the background?  
> or  
> -a historical fiction with no big ships probably that's a Newsies crossover (but not where you have to have watched Newsies)? basically, it's the gems as human children selling newspapers and then they go on strike and Steven is like, ten and he's adorable.))


	2. What's your opinion on your Diamond?

Aquamarine (💧): Blue Diamond is stunning and flawless, although I have never actually seen her. 

Prhenite (📗): I assume Yellow Diamond is logical and thoughtful. I mean, she hasn't shattered me yet, right? Ha ha. That was a joke. 

Jasper (🔶): Yellow Diamond is so  _strong,_ and, and  _fighty,_ and, um,  _yeah._

Ruby (🔥): I have a Yellow Diamond on my shirt because there's no Red Diamond.  

Peridot (💻): Yellow Diamond is pretty cool, I guess. Blue Diamond seems very nice. But of course my Diamond is superior! 

Cream Pearl (⚪️): It's been a long time since I've seen White Diamond. 

Lapis Lazuli ( 💦): Who? What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hear Blue Diamond can make gems cry without their consent. I hope never to experience that. 
> 
> ((OOC: And it looks like the second story won unanimously! The first chapter should be posting within a couple days :D)


	3. What's your opinion on fusion?

💧: Well, I mean, it's...highly illegal! So we shouldn't. Do it. 

📗: Never tried it. Uhhh, haha, not that I would??

🔶: Um. Can I maybe...uh, well, we should just do what the Diamonds say. 

🔥: Huh?

💻: Well, there are no rules in the records about it. Actually, there's nothing in the records about it. It's like it doesn't exist. 

⚪️: Pearls are not allowed to fuse. 

💦: What? What are we talking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Pearl and I create...so far we know we are blue, white, confused, and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is also me, Aquamarine, doing the end notes, for those of you who wondered.
> 
> ((OOC: Hey, would any of y'all who read my stuff (thank yoooou) take a second and vote on which story you'd be more interested in?  
> -A realistic fiction story that's mostly fluff and sarcasm with Lapamedot and Bispearl in the background?  
> or  
> -a historical fiction with no big ships probably that's a Newsies crossover (but not where you have to have watched Newsies)? basically, it's the gems as human children selling newspapers and then they go on strike and Steven is like, ten and he's adorable.))


End file.
